Je veux une crêpe!
by WonderPillow
Summary: "Un port éclairé par le soleil couchant, c'est beau. Un port éclairé par le soleil couchant avec Jabura qui a envie d'une crêpe, c'est déjà beaucoup moins beau..."


Bonjour!

DISCLAIMER: One Piece ne m'appartient parce-que sinon, bah... ce serait un beau bazar et [tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...]

Et ATTENTION! Ce (petit) écrit est un (pur et gros) délire terriblement stupide. Qu'on ne dise pas que je n'ai pas prévenu...

* * *

-J'ai envie d'une crêpe.

Silence. Kaku, interloqué, se tourne vers Jabura qui est en équilibre un peu plus loin sur le muret, l'air mortellement sérieux. En contrebas, la mer brûle des feux du soleil couchant et se dévoile être un spectacle à couper le souffle pour ses admirateurs. Enfin, _son_ admirateur. Jabura semble manifestement plus attiré par la cuisine.

D'ailleurs, il le reprécise au cas où.

-J'ai envie d'une crêpe.

Cette fois, Kaku ne peut pas faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il hausse lentement les sourcils puis jette un coup d'œil rapide à son interlocuteur, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre que ce genre de conversation vouée à l'échec ne lui fait pas plus envie que ça. Il aimerait plutôt profiter de l'instant.

C'est mal connaître le foutu caractère de l'homme-loup.

-_J'ai envie d'une crêpe._

Kaku soupire.

-Je. M'en. Fiche.

Jabura grogne.

-Personne ne s'en fiche. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu as aussi envie d'une crêpe en ce moment-même. C'est tellement évident que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est bien là. Tu devrais me remercier de t'illuminer comme ça, franchement.

Silence.

-J'ai envie d'…

-Chut ! le coupe Kaku, les sourcils froncés.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai, il va le lâcher avec sa crêpe ! Il fait bon, la soirée se termine, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une intempérie, il était tranquillement assis sur ce muret à admirer la fin du jour et hop ! Voilà que ce ramène l'autre empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Un port éclairé par le soleil couchant, c'est beau. Un port éclairé par le soleil couchant _avec Jabura qui a envie d'une crêpe,_ c'est déjà beaucoup moins beau.

Et il réitère.

-Tu en as envie, au fond. Dans ma grande sollicitude…

-Dans ta grande sollicitude, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins une fois essayer de te taire ?! Garde tes envies de crêpe pour toi !

\- Mes envies de crêpe ?! Mais je n'ai pas seulement envie d'une crêpe !

Kaku ouvre de grands yeux ronds.

-T'as envie de quoi alors ?!

Jabura affiche une mine désespéré, l'air complètement déconfit devant tant de stupidité. Kaku, lui, commence déjà à saturer. Il a beau être patient, ses limites sont bientôt atteintes et risquent d'être largement violées si ça continue.

-J'ai envie de _deux _crêpes…

Silence.

-Quoique non, je m'égare là. J'ai envie de deux crêpes beurre-confiture-de-fraise-nutella-menthe-et-champignons.

Double silence.

-Sans oublier les œufs.

Triple silence.

-Tu savais que Spandam était tombé d'une falaise ?

-… Noooooooooooooon ?

Jabura sourit, tout content que l'autre est retrouvé sa langue. Même si c'est pour lui dire ensuite de la fermer.

-Pas une égratignure. Indemne, le coco. Le lendemain, frais comme un canard, il s'est relevé sans aucune blessure. La grâce de Dieu.

Bon, là, Kaku doit avouer que ça va un peu trop loin. Ou Jabura se fiche monumentalement de lui, ou il y a un truc qu'il ne comprend pas, un truc pas logique. Et …

-J'ai envie d'une cr…

-MERDE ! LA FERME A LA FIN !

Silence.

Kaku prend son temps pour se calmer, puis tourne franchement la tête vers Jabura pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Il a disparu.

-… Que ?

-Un problème, Kaku ?

L'homme-loup réapparaît, légèrement en retrait. Il n'était pas là l'instant d'avant, Kaku pourrait le jurer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

-Ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme…

Kaku se prend la tête entre les mains. Et voilà, il est fou. Il le savait bien que ça allait finir comme ça, à trop fréquenter cette bande de dingues. Des hallucinations, voilà le mal. Des hallucinations avec Jabura qui plus est…

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il aperçoit furtivement Jabura lire un bout de papier qu'il cache d'un geste automatique dans sa veste, et surtout un _enregistreur._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lance-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Jabura prend un air angélique, genre « je-n'ai-rien-vu-du-tout-ô-un-oiseau ! » qui ne marche pas sur l'homme au long nez, suspicieux.

-JE T'AI VU ! TU M'ENREGISTRAIS, AVOUE ! TON SEUL BUT, C'ETAIT DE FOUTRE LE BORDEL ! TU LISAIS DES PHRASES PRE-ECRITES ! QUI EST LE COMPLICE ?!

-Blueno, nous avons réussi, il en est à deux gros mots ! se félicite Jabura dans l'enregistreur, puisqu'il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Oui il est venu pour embêter son compagnon, oui il l'a enregistré, oui il lisait des phrases pré-écrites par Blueno sans aucun sens, oui les réactions de son camarade l'ont fait hurlé de rire, oui il adore ça, oui il serait prêt à le refaire, oui c'est jouissif d'entendre Kaku hurler des gros mots. Il déballe tout, et alors ? Il n'a plus rien à perdre.

C'est ce qu'il pense, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face contre terre, bien aplati. Il ne l'a pas vu arriver, celle-là.

Kaku s'éloigne d'un pas furibond, tant pis pour le coucher de soleil. L'enregistreur est en miettes un peu plus loin, Blueno va en prendre plein la figure.

Et le pire c'est que…

-…J'ai envie d'une crêpe.

* * *

Bientôt la Chandeleur. Moi aussi j'ai envie de manger une crêpe avec Jabura. SURTOUT avec Jabura. QUE avec Jabura. Monde cruel!

Bon, bon, bon. Une petite review?


End file.
